


Waiting It Out

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Allen needs to orgasm so frequently that he feels like he needs to apologize for it. His new boyfriend has another idea about how to tackle the issue.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Waiting It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous work in this series, "Milking Room." It's not necessary to read before this, but if you liked that, I hope you'll enjoy this as well! 
> 
> The relationship presented has a power imbalance with Allen feeling guilt over his issue, and because of that this situation can be read as manipulative on Johnny's part. If that context could discomfort you, please be aware before reading!

Allen had warned Johnny at the start of their relationship about his issue. The moment Johnny got a little more touchy-feely than before, the moment his kisses moved lower, Allen had backed off and explained himself - that he often came a lot, took a lot to please, and was generally exhausting. This had been what had ended relationships in the past. Being insatiable was one thing; having to clean up for half an hour after sex was another. 

But Johnny didn't seem to mind, in fact was interested, wanted to see what he meant. When they did have sex, even after Johnny was sated and sleepy, he continued jerking Allen off until he was empty, watching with a smile as he writhed and moaned. He had always wondered if he could find someone who didn't mind this sort of condition, and maybe Johnny was it. But it was still early, he told himself. No need to rush headlong into things after barely six months. Especially what he brought up on their half year anniversary.

"A cock cage?" Allen repeated warily. Johnny nodded eagerly. "On me?"

"I've been wondering," he explained. They had already finished their meal and were sitting in the kitchen over their empty plates when Johnny had broached the idea. "You pretty much can't go two days without coming, right? But that's just because you're used to doing it. What if you couldn't even get hard, though? Maybe it would help out."

Allen fidgeted awkwardly. He wasn't sure he liked this idea, but he couldn't help but be charmed by Johnny's desire to help him. Another guiltier part of him wondered if he was growing tired of him, sick of how often he wanted to have sex or how he would rush to the restroom in the morning to jerk off. After thinking it over, he decided it couldn't hurt and nodded. At the very least, he could always ask him to take it off if it was too uncomfortable.

A few days later, Johnny had the device and was seated before a panting Allen. He had just orgasmed for the second time and was sure that was it for the day, that his balls felt sufficiently empty, and so Johnny detached the metal ring from the cage and began fitting it around him. The squeezed his balls as he slipped it on, which was mildly uncomfortable, but once it was in place, the squeeze felt more like a gentle grip rather than anything painful. Johnny slipped the cage itself over his cock, the metal rings fitting around him snugly and ending in an enclosed head that still allowed him to pee. Once the shaft cage met the back ring, Johnny slipped the small lock through and closed it with a click. He smiled at Allen, and Allen smiled back. It was hard to put much truth behind it. In reality, he was nervous.

"It'll be okay," Johnny said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's only a week to start. We'll just see how it goes, okay?" Allen nodded. 

It went strangely. Allen felt the familiar tug of arousal on his body that same day, but it was easier to ignore when he reminded himself he couldn't do anything about it anyway. The next day, he could feel his balls straining behind the enclosed ring, desperate to empty themselves and his cock felt so constantly tight around the rings of the cage and it was just uncomfortable. He struggled to focus in his lectures, focused wholly on how badly he wanted to jerk off. It had only been a day, he reminded himself. He could manage this. Hell, two days was usually his limit - why was he already chickening out after one? He bit back the desire to have Johnny end it early. He was doing this for Allen, after all.

Two days passed before Allen found himself unable to think straight. He was so turned on, so horny, but the desperation wouldn't reach his cock. It wouldn't even try to stand when locked in the cage and despite how heavy his balls felt, touching any other part of himself did nothing to alleviate the pressure. He tried everything he could think of - his nipples, the balls themselves, he even tried squeezing his finger through the tip of the cage to try and touch the head of his cock, but it was no use. He rolled around uselessly, forcing himself into silence so Johnny wouldn't let him out. This was for his own good, he reminded himself. It would be so much better if he could go longer than a few days without having to get off. Johnny was helping him.

"You look rough," Johnny told him on the fourth day. Allen jerked upright to look at him, eyes hazy. "How is it? It really looks like it's getting to you."

"Yeah," was all Allen managed at first. His mouth felt like sandpaper. He suddenly really wanted to suck Johnny off, but he knew it would only make it worse. "It's tight," he finally admitted. "I'm just… really full."

Johnny tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we try milking it out?" he suggested. 

Allen tilted his head. "I don't think I can use the milking room like this."

Johnny laughed. "No, not like that. I meant with a prostate massage, something like that." Allen's eyes widened at the idea. He wasn't used to playing with his own ass - the idea had never even occurred to him, and suddenly he felt so silly for it. "I've got a wand we can use. Come on."

It was uncomfortable for the first few minutes until Johnny found the right spot, and then it was almost painful how good it felt. Allen felt lightheaded as Johnny massaged the same spot over and over, rubbing his prostate with abandon as Allen tried to keep his legs up. He begged him to slow down a few times, overwhelmed by the sudden unattainable pleasure, but Johnny assured him this was the best way, this would get it over with soonest. When the first load drizzled out, it was slow and painful, like his body was being squeezed of all its essence, milked dry as he writhed beneath Johnny's touch with the toy. And it didn't stop there.

"Let me take a break," he begged, his knees wobbling where he knelt. There was already a sticky puddle of cum beneath him, but he knew from experience that it was barely half of what he had left. 

"It's better to get it all at once," Johnny replied, continuing to massage him in quick, rapid motions. Allen tried to reject that idea, but it was so difficult to speak, so difficult to focus on anything but how turned on he was and how this wasn't giving him any actual pleasure. It was nothing but force, he realized, not at all like the milking machine that sucked and stroked him dry. This was more like a valve being opened and forcing out everything he'd been forced to hold in for the past few days, emptying him out and then sealing him back up without another thought. By the time he released his second load, he thought he might never walk again.

Johnny stroked him gently once he was finished, combing his hair back as he laid beside a puddle of his own release. Now, without the constant pressure and massaging, Allen had to admit it was better, that he did feel a little lighter. His cock felt strangely fragile, like it was carved out from the inside and left hollow, but as Johnny continued to pet him, he found that he could ignore that for now.

"Only three more days," Johnny noted. "I know you can make it, right?" Allen nodded, still somewhat dizzy from the whole process. "It'll feel so good once you're done. Then we can try ten days instead." His eyes opened wide at that, but Johnny's smile and pleased expression made him stay silent. If that was what he wanted, Allen decided, he could at least try.


End file.
